


Under the Veil of Illusion

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Naruto matures he looks more and more like his father and Kakashi finds himself irresistibly attracted to the blue-eyed blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Veil of Illusion

Title: Under the Veil of Illusion  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: KakaNaru (mentions of YonKaka)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: As Naruto matures he looks more and more like his father and Kakashi finds himself irresistibly attracted to the blue-eyed blond.

 

Kinks used:  
Undinism: arousal from water  
Uranism: arousal from person of same sex  
Urethral self-instrumentation: sounding; inserting object into urethra for arousal  
Vampirism: consuming blood of partner for arousal  
Vibrators  
Visualisation: an image formed by the mind, sometimes used in sex rituals and often in sexual foreplay  
Voyeurism

  


Kakashi blushed as he emerged from the steam hanging over the hot spring. His sensei was standing there, unashamed of his nakedness, glistening water droplets clinging to his lightly tanned skin and shining in his slick blond hair. The man was holding his towel in one loosely clenched fist and Kakashi’s in the other. A soft chuckle drew Kakashi’s eye up from the magnificent ass that he had been admiring, to meet the sparkling blue gaze of his sensei.

“Here’s your towel Kakashi-kun.” 

With that, his sensei turned around to face him holding out the towel, and Kakashi couldn’t help himself. Even as he accepted the towel, with murmured thanks, his eye drifted to the thick organ nestled amidst coarse blond curls that had been revealed with his sensei’s movement. Even though they had just been sitting naked together in the soothing heat of the hot spring, the water had been too cloudy for Kakashi to get a very good look. Another soft chuckle met his ears and then a damp hand ruffled his hair.

“It’s OK to be curious Kakashi-kun.” 

The hand slid down to cup his cheek and then slid under his jaw to tilt his head back up to meet oddly serious blue eyes. 

“You can touch it if you want, just be careful, it’s very sensitive.”

He was allowed to fondle his sensei, the way that he did in his dreams? Surely that was a little odd, even for the student of the notorious Toad-sannin, but he wanted to so very much. Banishing the doubts from his mind, Kakashi reached out with trembling fingers to lightly stroke the flaccid flesh. Startlingly, his sensei giggled softly.

“That tickles Kakashi-kun. Here, let me show you how to touch a man so that he doesn’t laugh at you.” 

Personally Kakashi quite liked soft, ticklish touches, but apparently his sensei preferred something a little firmer. Strong, calloused, fingers closed over Kakashi’s own. The soft, velvety flesh in Kakashi’s hand pulsed slightly and then started to swell. Encouraged, Kakashi squeezed slightly. His sensei gasped softly in response and thrust shallowly with his hips. The hand covering his own loosened its’ grip and slowly slid up his arm until the long fingers could tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Gaining confidence, Kakashi slowly began to pump his fist, enjoying the hitching breath and soft gasps of his sensei. A bead of moisture gathered at the tip of the cock held fast in his grip and he moved his thumb to smear it all over the, almost purple, glans. The motion caused his sensei to slowly sink into a crouch, so that they were eye to eye, and then the man claimed his exposed lips in a passionate kiss. It was the first time that Kakashi had ever been kissed and he felt himself becoming light-headed at the sensation.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and then rough hands were caressing his back, sinking lower with each stroke, until firm fingers were massaging his ass cheeks and then dipping between them to probe at his most intimate place. Letting go of his sensei’s cock, he wrapped his arms around muscular shoulders to steady himself. Then, one leg at a time, he straddled his sensei’s thighs and settled himself into the welcoming lap. 

It was odd to feel another cock rubbing against his own, but intensely pleasurable, and Kakashi couldn’t resist thrusting his hips. To his surprise, when he thrust back, on of his sensei’s fingers popped through the ring of muscles in his ass, where it had gently probing, and sent wonderful sparks shooting along his nerves. Gasping in pleasure, he kept moving and with every thrust after that, the finger sank deeper and deeper until it could clearly go no further. 

Arching his back, Kakashi gazed into lust-glazed blue eyes as his sensei’s hand gathered both of their erections into his fist and began pumping rhythmically. 

“Sensei!” he gasped.

Kakashi threw his head back as he came harder than he ever had before. The finger in his ass only seemed to intensify his orgasm as his muscled clamped down on it. The hand on his cock didn’t stop pumping and it seemed intent on milking Kakashi for everything he had. Just as it started to creep over from pleasure into pain, his sensei stiffened and Kakashi was startled to feel his sensei’s orgasm as his pulsed through his cock and then out onto his chest.

Slumping forwards onto the sated blond, Kakashi nuzzled his head against the slightly sweaty chest and closed his eye; he wanted to stay like this forever.

“Sensei!” that wasn’t his voice was it? He was sure he hadn’t said anything.

“Sensei!” no that definitely wasn’t him, his mouth was still closed and pressed against wonderfully soft skin.

“Sensei please, you need to wake up.” Kakashi raised his head muzzily and peered at the blond he was lying on.

“Sensei?” he queried sleepily.

There was something slightly off about this, but Kakashi couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He nuzzled the shoulder that he had been using as a pillow and stretched luxuriously. It wasn’t until he felt slightly ragged toenails scrape against his shins that he suddenly realised what was so wrong. Horrified, he looked up into the frightened face of his sensei’s son. 

“Naruto?” he choked out, aghast. 

Pushing up off the blond, Kakashi knelt on the futon and brought his hands together, to apologise, when he noticed something even worse. There was some sticky substance on his fingers. He stared at his hands as the blood drained from his face. Tentatively, he glanced towards his student, who was staring steadfastly at his own hands, which were clenched in his lap. Blood suffused the whiskered cheeks, shouting out his humiliation to Kakashi’s appalled gaze. 

He’d done a lot of bad things in his life, but this really took the cake. Letting his hands fall into his lap as he hung his head in shame, Kakashi realised that his own pyjama pants were less than pristine. Swallowing convulsively, he rose gingerly to his feet.

“Naruto, I’m … um … going to go clean up.” He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been this embarrassed. 

In the privacy of the bathroom, Kakashi stared at himself in the mirror. How could he possibly have confused his sensei with his student? Irritably, he scrubbed at his face with his clean hand as he waited for the bath to fill up. Stripping off his soiled sleep wear, he picked up the shower wand to wet himself, before beginning to scrub himself clean. He was still soaping his groin to try and remove the crusted remains of his wet dream, when he heard the door open. 

“Kakashi-sensei?” a soft voice whispered “Is it alright if I clean up too?” 

How could Naruto even contemplate such a thing? His sensei had just molested him in the middle of night, and most likely called out his fathers’ name, and now he wanted to share a bath? There was definitely something wrong with the boy.

“Of course it’s okay Naruto.” 

He tried for a comforting smile, but clearly failed if the boys’ flinch meant what he thought it did. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his student inched into the room and turned his back. Kakashi heard the soft sounds of the boy undressing and resisted the urge to turn and look to see if he had left any marks on the tanned skin. The soft padding of footsteps ended right behind him, and he bowed his head expecting a blow.

“Can I wash you back for you Kakashi-sensei?”

The query was so unexpected that Kakashi found himself nodding in acquiescence before he really understood what it was that Naruto was asking. He sighed as a warm washcloth landed on his shoulders and the boy began to lather him up. Naruto was clearly dealing with the awkward situation in a way that only he could, and Kakashi would just have to go along with him until they cleared this mess up. 

“All done” the boy chirped as a warm mass of suds slowly inched down Kakashi’s crack “Could you please pass me the shower-wand Kakashi-sensei?” 

Wordlessly, Kakashi did as requested, and swallowed a blissful sigh as warm water cascaded down his back. This was really not the time for such noises.

“You’ve got lots of scars Kakashi-sensei.” The boy stated as curious fingers traced the patterns on his back making Kakashi shiver.

“Ma, don’t worry Naruto. One day you’ll have them too.” 

Although, considering that he was the Kyuubi container, he probably wouldn’t ever have any visible scars. His would most likely always be the hidden kind, the kind that lingers on the soul. Kakashi had plenty of those too.

“My turn now Kakashi-sensei” the blond announced cheerfully as he handed the shower-wand back, inadvertently sending a warm spay of water over Kakashi’s groin.

Turning to face his student, Kakashi was met with a stunning view. Shining water droplets clung to Naruto’s tanned back – clearly he’d rinsed himself before handing back the shower-wand. As he watched, speechless, a large drop slowly made its’ way from Naruto’s neck to his ass. Swallowing his sudden lust, Kakashi reached out and picked up the soap and washcloth. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was his student, not his sensei.

As he gently soaped the muscular back in front of him, Kakashi found himself remembering other times that he had sat behind a blond-haired man as they washed up. It was surprisingly comforting to sit here now and repeat the action. By the time the blond was clean and rinsed, Kakashi was feeling back in control of himself. He still didn’t know how he was going to apologize, or even if Naruto wanted him to. For all he knew, washing Naruto’s back constituted an apology to the boy. 

Rising to his feet, in order to step into the bath, Kakashi noticed Naruto’s eyes lingering on his exposed groin. Feeling odd at being in the opposite position from his dream, he paused for a moment letting the boy assuage his curiosity, before turning and settling into the bath. With a predictable splash that slopped water everywhere, Naruto joined him, settling at the opposite end of the tub and making himself comfortable. Then he drew a deep breath.

“So Kakashi-sensei, I guess you really, really liked your sensei huh?” 

Kakashi rolled his eye, even after all this time, Naruto was still about as subtle as a fist to the head. Still, in this instance, honesty was probably the best policy.

“You could say that” he hedged, honesty was all well and good, but Minato-sensei was still Naruto’s father.

“So, Kakashi-sensei, did you ever do it with your sensei?” Kakashi felt blood rush to his face at the excitement in Naruto’s voice. What was it with kids these days?

“No Naruto, I never ‘did it’ with my sensei. Not only was he happily married, but he was also the Yondaime, and besides that, teachers don’t have sex with their students.” 

He was sure that he could see Naruto visibly deflate with disappointment. Then the boy perked up again and Kakashi felt his stomach churn with anxiety as he wondered what the boy had thought of now. He watched, with some trepidation, as Naruto leant forwards in the water, until he was hovering over Kakashi’s legs.

“That’s okay Kakashi-sensei, you’re not really my teacher any more are you?” 

Kakashi nearly swallowed his tongue with Naruto’s words. Who’d have thought that the boy was harbouring feelings for him? He started in badly concealed fright as he felt a hand land on his thigh. As Naruto ever so slowly moved up his body, Kakashi lay still, almost transfixed by the light shining in his student’s eyes. It was the same light that had shone in his dreams of the Yondaime. 

“What are you doing Naruto?” 

He knew perfectly well what it was that his student was attempting, but he wanted to be sure that Naruto knew what he was doing as well. If they started something, it would be no small thing and not easily abandoned. He could only hope that Naruto realised the true depth of what his actions were implying. Strong fingered hands rose up and tugged the towel from around his face free. Those same hands then cupped his cheeks.

“Kakashi-sensei” he could feel his students’ chapped lips moving against his own “I’m seducing you. I’m going to light a fire deep inside you.”

Clearly Naruto had been reading Icha Icha again; Kakashi recognised the line from Jiraiya’s latest novel. Smiling softly, Kakashi parted his lips to allow Naruto’s tongue to taste him. Predictably enough, the taste of Naruto that Kakashi stole, tasted strongly of ramen, but then, Kakashi had never really minded the taste of ramen. After all it had been his sensei’s favourite food as well.

The first tentative meeting of mouths soon turned into what could only be described as a full on make out session. Kakashi wound his arms around his student and tugged the muscular body closer to him, so that Naruto was all but lying on top of him. He relished the full body contact. It had been far too long since he’d been knowingly intimate with anyone. 

“Naruto” he chided gently, when he felt one of his students’ hands slip around to grope at his ass.

“What?” the boy replied cheerfully, continuing to grope quite enthusiastically. So enthusiastically that Kakashi didn’t really have the heart, or the breath, to tell him to stop. No one, since he’d attained the level of ANBU captain, had ever insinuated that they wanted a piece of his ass. Plenty of people had propositioned him over the years, but each and every one of them had presumed that he would want into them and not that he might want them into him.

Staring straight up into sparkling blue eyes topping whiskered cheeks, Kakashi slid one hand down the tanned back and squeezed one rounded ass cheek. In his embrace, Naruto arched and then gasped as their groins ground together. Kakashi revelled in the sensation and braced his shoulders and feet against the bottom of the tub in order to be able to thrust his hips even further up. The sensation was indescribable and Kakashi allowed a groan of pleasure to escape his lips.

“Sensei!” clearly the boy had a good portion of the same kinks that Kakashi himself had gotten off to at that age. 

Taking the opportunity, Kakashi latched his mouth onto Naruto’s exposed throat and sucked. When he gauged that the boy was sufficiently aroused, he used the sharpened point on his top left incisor to pierce the skin of Naruto’s throat. The wonderful coppery taste on his tongue had his blood pounding in his loins and he broke away, panting desperately for breath and control. As he watched, the tiny wound on the blonds’ throat closed up and vanished as if it had never existed.

Above him Naruto grinned deviously and, with much slopping of water and bumping of knees, knelt up and pulled Kakashi into his lap. The parallels with his dream were uncanny. Breathing heavily, Kakashi stared down into Naruto’s sparkling blue eyes and then slowly re-positioned himself so that the boys’ hard length was nestled in the crease of his ass. He had no intentions of allowing the boy to penetrate him so soon, but he also wanted to advertise that he would be open to such positions at a later date.

Firm fingers grasped his hips as he began to rock back and forth in the blonds’ lap, and delightful little gasps emerged from between kiss-swollen lips. Enjoying himself immensely, Kakashi reached down to firmly grasp his own arousal. Using a tiny bust of chakra, he extended the nail on his index finger and then gently inserted it into the tiny slit. Ever since he had been introduced to sounding, Kakashi had been hooked, and even in a situation like this he couldn’t help himself.

Almost completely overcome with bliss, Kakashi leant forwards and captured Naruto’s eager mouth, both of their motions were getting choppy and frantic, and he wanted to up the ante. Sure enough, within moments Naruto tore his mouth away to cry out his release. Feeling very smug, Kakashi pumped his length once more, twice more and then came violently with a loud grunt, and collapsed forwards into Naruto’s welcoming arms.

“So sensei, I guess this means that you like me too huh?” 

Smiling impishly down at the boy grinning up at him, he pretended to think about it.

“Sensei” the boy whined and Kakashi darted in to steal a quick kiss.

“Of course it does Naruto.” He felt like a complete sap saying it, but it was what the boy wanted to hear.

Wriggling slightly to resettle himself, he could feel that the boys’ arousal hadn’t gone down, and he wondered idly if perhaps this was another strange side-effect of the kyuubi. Then he wondered if he should possibly invest in a range of vibrators to help satisfy his new lover, because there was no way that he had Naruto’s stamina. All he wanted to do, after cumming twice in one morning, was to find somewhere warm to curl up and sleep off his exhaustion.


End file.
